


A Wrong and a Right

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [62]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, the boys attend an industry party together.</p><p>
  <i>Sam offers Simone his arm once she's out of the car, leading her into the hotel and up to the front desk where he registers for a room for the night.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ryan lags a bit behind the couple, letting them gain some distance. There's no sense in advertising just what the three of them are up to, is there? He follows them into the lift as-if casually, without a word, and figures that's probably safe enough; people usually don't notice him when Sam is there anyway, which is fine by him. Once the lift doors slide shut, though, and it's just the three of them, Simone beckons him closer and he moves in to slip an arm around her as well.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Although he carefully keeps a safe distance from Sam.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"So what's your fantasy here?" Sam asks, licking her throat, his eyes flickering to Ryan. "Taking turns or both of us inside you?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wrong and a Right

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

They'd arrived together, mates tumbling out of the black SUV sent for them, obviously already with a drink or two under their belts, but after that, they'd gone their separate ways, working the crowd, surreptitious glances across the room the sum total of their interactions. And although Sam's never liked these things, knows for certain Ryan hates them too, they've never quite exhausted him like this, left him so fucking unhappy with himself. Only the thought that he'll be leaving with Ryan, that they'll be going home together, soothes the ache, the flash of jealousy he feels whenever he looks over and sees someone hitting on his lover.

Christ. Of course he's getting his own fair share of attention, as evidenced currently by the young starlet in front of him, flashing her inner thigh and the tattoo she's had done there since it'll never show on camera. "Gorgeous," he says dutifully, raising his glass to her, not even sure what the hell she showed him.

"Right, I've been working on a film with Robert DeNiro which I'm really excited about, and then season six premieres in June," Ryan agrees, nodding at the woman before him who is obviously already perfectly well-informed about all the public _True Blood_ knowledge that's fit to, er, swallow. As for the rumors, however... "Nah," he tells her with a congenial laugh, "I really can't speak to any of that. It's in my contract that I'd be brutally hunted down and then left for the werewolves." A very tall dark-haired man elbows his way into the conversation and it's apparent he knows the woman, so Ryan gives him them both a friendly smile and then does his best to inconspicuously back away. He's got no fucking idea where Sam is in this massive crowd, and it bugs him to keep debating himself whether it'd be cool or not to seek his lover out.

Just as mates, of course.

The starlet having moved onto greener pastures, Sam grabs another drink, grateful he's not working tomorrow. The bartender's female and starts hitting on him as well but at least she's not flashing thigh and pushing her number in his hand. "You do a lot of these?" he asks, nodding towards the room.

Renee smiles. God he's hot. "Most of them," she says. "At least until I get my big break."

"You're an actress?" Sam asks. Of course she is. Fuck.

"Dancer," she says, before moving away to handle a few others. But she's back in a minute, smiling and refilling his drink.

"Hi." Ryan leans his elbows on the bar just a few feet down from Sam and gives the bartender a smile. "Macallan, please. 18-year if you have it." He just barely stops himself from dragging a hand nervously through his hair, then turns his head to grin at his lover. "How's it going?"

"Okay," Sam says with a light shrug. "I'd really rather be home drinking beer and watching TV." He sighs then grins. "You?"

"Depends, I guess," Ryan answers, waiting until Renee moves away from them before he checks over his shoulder and then murmurs to Sam, "am I at your house, drinking your beer?" He grins and sits down, his posture casual like it was nothing but a joke between friends, but then he looks up again when suddenly there's a loud squeal and a cloud of perfume with arms pounces on him from behind.

She's pretty. She's wearing a skintight dress and a very suggestive smile. Ryan has absolutely no idea who she is.

Sam raises an eyebrow at the new arrival, glancing at Ryan to see his reaction.

"Oh my god, Ryan, I haven't seen you in for _ever_ ," the mystery woman exclaims, and snugs up close to Ryan, leaning her back against the bar so she can see his face. Or maybe so that he can see her face. Whichever it is, she keeps her arms clasped around his neck.

"Oh yeah, yeah," he says, smiling, trying to conceal his complete lack of recognition and its subsequent low-grade panic. "How have you been?"

She looks at him expectantly. "...Simone?" she prompts, and then rolls her eyes with a laugh. "Come on, you were completely bare-ass naked when we filmed together, and I was only wearing panties. How could you not remember that? And then I slapped your cute little butt, and then you pictured me with a bullet hole in my forehead..."

"Oh, god yeah, of course," Ryan says, putting his hand to his own forehead for a moment as he vividly recalls the scene she's describing. _True Blood_ , season three, episode one, right. "Of course, I'm so sorry. You were very memorable. How have you been, Simone? You look fantastic."

"Well, I feel fantastic," she murmurs, sliding her hands over his chest. "So do you."

 _Awkward_ , Ryan thinks, trying not to squirm. "Hey, this is my mate Sam, I'm sure you recognize him."

Sam grits his teeth, watching her touch Ryan. But he holds his hand out anyway. "Nice to meet you."

She glances aside only as a favor to Ryan, but then of course her demeanor changes entirely. "Oh, my god," she says, bypassing Sam's hand and instead lightly running her fingers over his wrist. "How many smoking hot Australians can they fit in one room without legally having to warn people first?" Her night is looking better than she'd ever imagined. Fuck networking! "You and Ryan are friends?" She reaches back with her free hand and grabs hold of Ryan's jacket, dragging him off the bar stool and pulling him up snug against her side.

"Yeah." Sam nods, watching for Ryan's reaction to being manhandled by the woman. "We've been mates for a while."

Looking resigned to the whole business, Ryan leans heavily on the polished wood and signals to Renee the bartender that he needs two more Macallans, not just the one.

Meanwhile, Simone has moved in even closer on Sam, tracing the skin just above his shirt collar. "Mates," she echoes with a nod, then licks her lips and grins at him. "How close?"

"You'd have to ask him that," Sam says, nodding at Ryan.

Ryan raises an eyebrow at Sam, studying his lover's expression for clues to just what he's thinking right now. Then he quirks a smile at Simone. "Be very careful what you ask for, sweetheart. Do you think you're the girl to take us both on at once?"

She grins and flickers her tongue over Ryan's lips. "Sugar, the two of you are no match for me. Let's get out of here."

Fuck. This probably ranks right up there with the stupidest things they've done, but hell, like Sam's going to miss out on the two of them fucking some hot chick. "Hotel?" he asks. "Or your place?" Because they're sure as hell not taking her to theirs.

"My place, seriously? _Please_ ," Simone answers, picking up her satin clutch and linking one arm with Ryan, then the other with Sam. "Like I'm going to share either of you with my housemates. One of them's a preschool teacher, for heaven's sake."

Looking away, Ryan safely rolls his eyes and digs out his cell, quickly calling for a car to be brought around for them. "Third door...?" He scans the back of the club. "Got it," he says, and starts leading them in that direction.

"You make a habit of this?" Sam kids, taking stock now that they're committed. There's no question she's hot and chances are, she doesn't have a stake in either one of them if she's willing to do both.

"A lady doesn't tell," she replies with a wicked smile, following Ryan out of the building and onto a street-lit curb.

Ryan raises his eyebrow at that comment - does she think that at any point this evening they might've mistaken her for a lady? - but he figures it would be very rude to voice his thoughts aloud. So he thanks the driver with a nod and holds the SUV's door open, watching as Sam slides in first so that Simone can be between them. He pulls the door shut and tells the driver to take them to the nearest luxury hotel, whichever one it is.

Sam catches Ryan's eye over Simone's head but then she's looking at him again and there's no way for anything really to pass between them. Christ. It's not that he has a problem with doing this, but they should probably keep it to women they know have as much to lose as they do - like Eva.

"Okay, so the last time I saw you naked," Simone says as she walks her fingers up Ryan's thigh, "you were wearing one of those weird cock socks that they bundle you all up in for filming. Angela and I kept trying to figure out just how big you'd be, out of it."

"Yeah, those things, they--" Ryan sucks in a breath as Simone finds her prize, cupping him through his trousers and wrapping her hand around his full length.

"I _knew_ it!" she exclaims, boldly beginning to stroke. "Oh my god, I can't wait!" Not letting go, she turns to Sam, her eyes dancing. "And what about you?"

Sam chuckles softly, then gestures at his crotch. "You tell me."

Well, shit - after Ryan's almost-girly gasp of shock, she certainly hadn't expected an invitation like that. Simone jumps on it -- almost literally -- releasing Ryan in an instant and turning to rub Sam's cock. "Mmm, god yes," she says with an appreciative moan, and half climbs into his lap, her free hand tangling in his hair as she kisses and bites at his luscious mouth.

Resigned to having been dumped just as abruptly as he was picked up, Ryan rolls his eyes and settles back in his seat, so not ready to watch his... his Sam, get pawed over like this.

Giving in to the situation, Sam bites back, nipping sharply at her bottom lip, his hands on her ass, pulling her in closer.

They certainly do make an eye-catching pair. Simone, looking like a siren as she oozes over Sam in her barely-there dress. And Sam, well. As far as Ryan is concerned, Sam radiates sex even he's stumbling half-blind into the kitchen and still rubbing grains of sleep from his eyes. The car pulls into the long curving drive in front of The Montage Beverly Hills, and Ryan leans forward to settle their tab with the driver. Then he slips out of his suit jacket so he can casually hold it in front of him, because no way is he strolling into the lobby with this fucking tent pole in his trousers for all to see.

Sam offers Simone his arm once she's out of the car, leading her into the hotel and up to the front desk where he registers for a room for the night.

Ryan lags a bit behind the couple, letting them gain some distance. There's no sense in advertising just what the three of them are up to, is there? He follows them into the lift as-if casually, without a word, and figures that's probably safe enough; people usually don't notice him when Sam is there anyway, which is fine by him. Once the lift doors slide shut, though, and it's just the three of them, Simone beckons him closer and he moves in to slip an arm around her as well.

Although he carefully keeps a safe distance from Sam.

"So what's your fantasy here?" Sam asks, licking her throat, his eyes flickering to Ryan. "Taking turns or both of us inside you?"

Simone shivers at the sensual tease of his tongue, and laughs huskily. "Anyone could take turns. I want to feel both of you inside me at the same time," she answers, reaching to slip her hand inside Ryan's trousers. She shoots him a flirtatious grin over her shoulder and begins to stroke his cock, skin on skin. "Is there any other woman in the world who can claim to have done that?"

"Not that I can think of," Ryan hazards, because some details of that spectacular night with Eva are pretty damn hazy.

She laughs again. "That's right, baby," she says, and angles for more of Sam's teasing. "Just me."

She wishes, Sam thinks, getting his mouth on hers, the better to keep her quiet for a moment, his hand on her breast through her dress, teasing her nipple to a rigid peak under his thumb.

Ryan is relieved when the elevator finally arrives at their floor, and he closes his fingers lightly around her wrist, pulling her hand out of his trousers. "Where's our room?" he asks Sam, holding out his hand for the key. Because it appears Simone is currently attempting to climb Sam, so likely he's got his hands full.

"Down the hall, left," Sam says, peeling Simone off enough to get her out of the lift and following Ryan.

Managing to limit himself to just one paranoid scan of the hallway, Ryan finds the right door and slides the card through the reader, then quickly ducks inside to hold the door open for his lover and their guest. _Fuck_. He's excited, of course he is. But he's also getting anxious that he's going to forget himself and somehow fuck up in front of Simone: touch Sam, moan his name, maybe even kiss him.

Trying to shake off his worries, he sets to skinning out of his clothing.

Living with Ryan hasn't lessened Sam's fascination with his lover, hasn't lessened his attraction, and he's damned if he can help the way his eyes automatically go to him. But he covers up, grabbing Simone's ass and grinding against her, his hands on the hem of her dress, already working it upwards.

Simone lifts her arms to let Sam pull her dress off over her head, and her skimpy Agent Provocateur lingerie quickly follows. Then it's his turn, but she doesn't even bother with his shirt; no, she goes right for the gold, yanking his belt from the loops, then unzipping his trousers and dropping to her knees to take his cock into her mouth.

 _Christ_ , Ryan thinks, watching the way she goes down on his lover. Grateful he's standing behind her so there's no way she can see the expression on his face, because even he can't be sure if his lust is edging out the heat of jealousy in his eyes right now. He glances up at Sam, then closes the distance between them and lightly circles his hand around Simone's throat. "Get on the bed," he orders quietly. "Or you'll get nothing."

Sam's eyes widen at that, his cock jerking at his lover's tone. Jesus Christ. He's _never_ heard Ryan sound quite like that and it makes him wish more than ever that they were home alone, right fucking now.

"God, Mr. Bossy," Simone scolds, but the look she shoots at Ryan is her usual smirk. Getting to her feet, she brushes off her knees then lies down on the bed, arching her back with a luxuriant moan. "How do you want me, boys?"

"How do you want us?" Ryan asks. His voice still carries that dangerous edge, and he realizes he'd better smooth it down, and quickly. So before she has a chance to reply, he leans over and licks at her throat, sliding his hand over the curves of her body.

Sam watches, finishing taking off his shirt. He's still not sure exactly what Simone wants - both of them in front? One in front, one in back? It's a dangerous dance with someone you're not sure of, with someone who has the kind of mouth he suspects Simone has.

Simone giggles and pulls Ryan down onto the bed with her, then shoves him onto his back and climbs on top. Shy and retiring, she certainly is not. She guides his hands to her breasts as she kisses him and begins grinding against him, her clit rubbing, his erection snug up against her ass. She's so fucking close already, she knows she can come just like this if the boys will only leave her alone for ten seconds, five...

With a moan Ryan cups her breasts, gently teasing the tight peaks of her nipples and trying not to buck against her when he doesn't even have a condom within fucking reach, fuck. But then all of a sudden she explodes, all breathless and whimpery and bathing him in wet and he nearly loses control just from the realization that she's come, already.

Holy fuck. Sam groans, his cock giving a rough jerk. He pulls two condoms from his wallet and tosses one to Ryan, climbing on the bed behind Simone, his hands on her hips as he presses up against her, biting the back of her neck, his eyes dark and hot on Ryan's.

Ryan catches that smoldering look from his lover and it sends thrills all through him, more fiery than any sensations that Simone has ignited in him yet. He tangles his fingers in her hair and gently tugs her head up, waiting until her eyes focus on his before he asks, "Do you want one of us in your ass? Or a cock in your cunt and one in your mouth?" He thinks he knows the answer, but he figures it's probably better to be crystal clear at a moment like this.

She shivers, his blunt speech in that incredibly sexy accent just doing _things_ to her, things she's got no shields against in her post-orgasmic haze. "In my ass," she murmurs dreamily, and adds a nod for good measure.

"Give me a sec," Sam says, dropping one foot to the floor again as he reaches for his wallet and a packet of lube. Giving himself a few strokes, both knees back on the bed, he rolls on the condom then slicks his fingers, rubbing the tips between Simone's cheeks and over her hole. "Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down," he tells her, his gaze locked on his lover.

Simone shudders again, this time with a breathy little moan. "Oh, fuck," she whispers, still so incredibly sensitized that it's difficult not to jerk away when Sam touches her right _there_. "Kiss me," she says to Ryan, and it's half order, half plea for a distraction.

Either way, he does it, pulling her back down to meet him and rubbing his tongue against hers. And he uses the move to cover for how he reaches up with his other hand to caress Sam's face, then push one long finger past his lover's lips.

Gently pushing one finger inside Simone, Sam sucks Ryan's finger into his mouth, working his tongue against it, his cock throbbing against the back of Simone's thigh.

 _Ohfuck_. Ryan moans against Simone's lips, but it's all for Sam. He wants more, fuck, so much more, and he rocks his hips, trying to get friction on his cock. Trying to get _Sam_ on him, somehow.

A second finger added when Simone moans and pushes back, Sam lets his teeth graze against Ryan's finger, sucks it like he would his lover's cock, so very aware of the very dangerous game they're playing.

Coming back to herself, Simone gets back into play as well. "I want you inside me," she tells Ryan, pulling at his hair and licking his ear. "Inside me while Sam opens me up."

It happened so fucking fast -- when Simone lifted her lips from his, Ryan reflexively jerked his fingers away from Sam's mouth. And then his eyes widened for an instant in agonized regret. _What the fuck am I doing?_ Ryan asks himself, the question drilling through to his marrow in a way it never has before. "Yeah, okay," he mutters, scrabbling for the foil square Sam tossed him earlier, but still staring up at his lover.

Sam makes up his mind right there and then. They're not doing this again. Not fucking ever. Not with someone who doesn't know what they are to each other, who they can't even trust to see them touch. "Good," he murmurs, taking his time in working her open, trying to focus on her responses, eager, needy, on the way she's pushing back onto his fingers, body eagerly taking a third.

Biting hard on his bottom lip, Ryan looks down at his hands and concentrates hard on sheathing himself with latex. Then he closes his hands around Simone's thighs and gives her what he can only hope is a suggestive grin, but fuck he'd be the last to know at this point. "C'mon, girl. Show us how much you want it."

Grinning back, she shifts carefully, slowly, until she's taking Ryan's cock deep into her pussy without losing Sam's fingers from her ass. "Oh god fuck yes," she exclaims, grinding down. " _Fuck_ yes. Touch me," she orders Ryan, then turns to look at Sam over her shoulder. "Hurry up," she tells him, and flickers her tongue over his lips. "I need you fucking my ass."

Sam laughs. "If you're ready, I am," he says, pulling his fingers free, the head of his cock pressed to that tight pucker and then in, just in, Ryan's cock on the other side making it an even tighter squeeze.

Simone cries out as the pressure suddenly increases so intensely. She takes Ryan in as deeply as she can and then stills her movements, just breathing slowly and bearing down to let Sam in a bit easier.

"That's it," Sam urges, praises, pushing deep and then deeper until he's snug inside her. "There we go. You okay?" The question meant as much for Ryan as Simone. More than.

Blinking his eyes open, Ryan looks up at Sam. He's trying to manage some kind of self-induced trance, damn it, to just lie perfectly still and think about absolutely nothing until they get to the insane fucking bit. But maybe that wouldn't be fair, to leave Sam alone in all this. So he licks both of his thumbs into his mouth, using the motion to conceal a nod at his lover before he slips his hands down and begins to twist and pinch in earnest at Simone's nipples.

Immediately she moans and begins to writhe between them. The shock of feeling so fucking full hasn't even subsided yet, but with Ryan playing her the way he is, there's no way she can keep calm. "Oh god, yes," she whimpers, her hips doing quick jerks back on Sam's cock. "Fuck me. Please, somebody fuck me!"

There's no way Sam can hold back. Not with Ryan looking at him like that and not with Simone moving on him like that. He starts thrusting, slowly, carefully at first, gauging her reaction, all too aware of Ryan's cock moving against his inside her, but then all bets are off and he fucks into her harder and harder, one hand slipped under her to play with her clit, the back of his hand touching his lover.

Simone screams. _Screams_ , and Ryan's eyes flare with panic. But then she follows up the screaming with, "Yes, yes, _yes!_ " so he fervently hopes that no one's calling the police on them just yet. Another orgasm tears through her but this time she just keeps going, shuddering and whimpering and demanding even more from both of them.

Ryan arches his back, so fucking close to the edge himself. He lets go of her tits and slips his hands down to touch her thighs... then just goes for it and grabs Sam's ass. Because there's no fucking way he's going to let himself reach climax with Sam so close and so naked and yet _not_ be in physical contact with him when it happens.

Sam's breath catches hard when Ryan grabs his ass and his cock throbs so fucking violently he'd swear he's going to come right there and then but he manages to hold out for another half dozen thrusts, driving into Simone until she screams again and his orgasm slams through him like a bloody freight train.

There's no fucking chance for Ryan then. He spurts wildly into the rubber and just barely restrains himself from digging his fingernails into Sam's skin. Instead he forces himself to grab Simone's thighs and yank them higher, thrusting roughly into her through every last pulse.

He's kind of confused when she starts to laugh.

But she is laughing, rubbing her cheek against Ryan's chest and then licking at a drop of sweat. She lifts her head and kisses him, then twists to snag a kiss from Sam as well.

"That good, was it?" Sam teases, kissing her back, his eyes on Ryan as he eases out, the condom held in place.

"Mmm, yeah. I think maybe you two could cure cancer or something," Simone tells him, then quirks a brow as she follows the path of Sam's gaze. She looks quizzically down at Ryan. "Everything okay?"

Ryan huffs a soft laugh. "Absolutely, babe," he says, brushing her hair back from her face. "You are fucking amazing. I had no idea, or we could've done this years ago."

Sam almost snorts at that but luckily he manages to bite it back, shifting from the bed to wrap the condom up in a kleenex and toss it in the garbage. "I'll be right back," he says, barely looking at either of them. "I need to use the toilet and then I should be going. I've got that early meeting tomorrow. Ass crack of dawn."

 _Ass crack_ , Ryan thinks, and rolls Simone to her back as he carefully pinches the rubber tight and pulls out. And fuck he hopes that means Sam is going to get dressed, like, now, because he's afraid that he might have grabbed him a little too hard and maybe left some fresh marks that eagle-eyed Simone is sure to spot. "How do you feel now?" he asks her quietly, after he cleans them both up a bit. "Are you sore at all?"

She smiles. "You really are a sweetie, aren't you?" A giggle, and she actually pinches Ryan's cheek like she's his great-aunt or something. "I'm fine, cowboy. But don't even think you're skipping out of here before seconds."

"Seconds?" Ryan asks her with a laugh, although all he can think is _Fuuuck!_ "You just came, what, like five times? I think you had thirds, at the very least."

"That was a warm-up!" she insists, then looks over at Sam when he emerges from the bathroom. "You know, they do have alarm clocks here, handsome. Wake-up calls, too."

"I'm sure they do, but I sleep better in my own bed when I'm here - don't get much chance to actually sleep in my place," he says, reaching for his clothes and starting to dress. "You've got the room for the night though. Stay and enjoy yourself."

"Suit yourself then. I think we will," Simone replies with a shrug, and trails her fingers over the sculpted muscles of Ryan's arm. "I bet you've got tricks I haven't even seen yet."

"No doubt," Ryan agrees, wishing like anything he could escape before Simone gets her seconds or her thirds or whatever, but simultaneously thinking it would probably look awfully suspicious if he and Sam were to leave at the same time.

Fuck. The last thing Sam wants to do is leave Ryan here, but he's damned if he's spending the whole fucking night with her between them either. "You're staying?" he asks bluntly, not giving a flying fuck how it looks at this point. "We can share a cab if you want."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Ryan feels like such an asshole right now. But... should he? Isn't leaving with his lover actually the right thing to do? "He's right, I need to get going as well," Ryan murmurs, kissing Simone deeply before she can protest. Then he slips from the bed and he might just set a record for how fast he slides back into his suit.

By now, of course, she's sitting up and glaring daggers at the both of them. "You're seriously leaving me here. Like this. Alone."

Ryan shrugs and plays stupid -- it's not like he hasn't had a ton of practice over the years. "You don't have to stay. I'm sure Sam can drop you off wherever you need."

"Yeah. I just get enough of hotels as it is," Sam says, "and I've got that meeting in the morning. It's nothing against you. I just want to sleep in my own bed." With Ryan. "But we can drop you off at home or you can stay here and I'll send a car for you in the morning, after you've ordered up breakfast and taken your time getting ready."

"I'm staying here," Simone insists, folding her arms across her chest. "With the room service menu, and the pay-per-view TV, and it's all going on your credit card."

 _Damn_ , Ryan thinks, and now he cannot get away from her quickly enough. But somehow he manages a smile. "Thanks for a great evening, Simone," he says, and claps Sam on the shoulder on his way out the door. "Good seeing you again, man."

"You too," Sam says to Ryan then gives Simone a nod and a smile, giving Ryan a few seconds to get down the hall. "And whatever you want. I'll let them know downstairs it's okay. Thanks again," he adds, closing the door behind him and heading for the elevators.

Slouched in the corner of the lift, Ryan's got his thumb jammed against the button to keep the doors held open. The instant he spots Sam, he breathes a sigh of relief. "Fuck, she got catty there," he whispers, swiftly backing off to let the doors slide shut and pounding the button for the first floor. "Thanks for getting us both out."

"You're welcome. I guess we can't really blame her," Sam says, leaning against the back wall. Christ.

"I don't care one way or the other. As soon as we get home, I promise to forget about her altogether," Ryan tells his lover with a smile, reaching out to run his fingers over Sam's shirt collar.

Sam nods, looking over at Ryan. "Can we not do that again?" he asks. "I'll call Eva if you want, or Ros, but I don't want to do that again, where we can't even touch other."

"Yeah, I was thinking that--" Ryan drops his hand and looks at Sam, perplexed. "Wait, who's Ros?"

Shit. Sam flashes Ryan a sheepish smile. He knows his lover already thinks he's slept with all his co-stars and he's not exactly disproving the idea. "Rosamund Pike? She was in Wrath with me?"

Ryan's eyes widen. "Wow, really?" he asks, picturing the lovely blonde actress in his mind. "She is so beautiful." And she and Sam together... Yeah, that'll fuel more than a few wank fantasies the next time he and his lover are separated for work.

"Yeah, and she plays the way Eva does," Sam says, shaking his head still at what they just did. What they pretended to be, so they wouldn't get caught. Fuck. "She'd be all over seeing the two of us together."

"Huh." Ryan isn't even close to recovering from that bombshell yet. The lift doors slide open and he slips his hands into his pockets as a precaution, following Sam out into the lobby. "Hey," he whispers, a mind-blowing thought occurring to him. "Would Eva and Ros play together in front of us, you think?" Gods be good...

"They might," Sam says with a laugh. "I know they've both slept with other women." Slept being a really loose term here. "Why don't we have Ros over for dinner some night, you can get to know her, and then when it's your birthday or something, I'll beg them both." He grins at Ryan.

"You're going to beg?" Ryan's eyes dance with mischief as they step out into the night air. He keeps his voice an undertone from the doorman who flags down a taxi for them. "Can I watch that, too?"

"If you really want to," Sam says, waiting until they're inside the car, the address given to the driver before he leans over and whispers, "Or you could just go ahead and make me do it yourself."

Of course Ryan's eyes widen in an instant, and his cock stiffens with a sudden shock of blood. Carefully, he exhales a slow breath, then leans over as-if casually and whispers to Sam, "Didn't you famously brag that I wasn't capable of that?"

Sam grins, ducking his head a little. "I might've said something like that, but I think we both know it's not true."

That certainly puts a twist on things; Sam's never even admitted the possibility before. Not to Ryan, anyway, and excitement floods through him. Ryan's lips slowly curve into a smile, and he nods. "I'll definitely be thinking on that, then. You know I will."

Sam laughs. "You act like I've never submitted to you," he says, pushing at Ryan's thigh and rolling his eyes.

"Not like _that_ , no," Ryan murmurs, still smiling. Or was it all in his head? Did he just take Sam at his word and subsequently believe that he'd never be able to make his lover truly beg? The mental component of all this has proven to be bigger than Ryan expected, it's true.

"I would though," Sam says, keeping his voice low, his words for them alone. "All I ever said is that I wouldn't just go down for you - that you'd have to put me down. And I don't mean fighting. You just have to have that attitude. Put me where you want me."

"Where I want you?" Ryan echoes in a murmur. The possibilities are pretty much endless, and this time when he looks over at his lover his eye is appraising. Calculating. He gives Sam a nod, then grins. It's a damn good thing they're almost home, because even if they're not going to play around with this new idea tonight, he still needs his hands on Sam, like, now.

Sam smiles, looking out the window, anything more he could say likely to give them away. And they spend the rest of the ride like that, quiet, the taxi driver listening to some Bollywood epic in front. But finally they're home and Sam pays their fare along with a hefty tip, joining Ryan at their front door as the car pulls away.

Hands stuffed deep in his trouser pockets, Ryan follows Sam, a few steps behind as usual. And he finds himself idly wondering if this is the way it's going to be for the next few decades: Sam leading, him wandering behind, and the both of them always working to keep it casual and make it look like they're not actually together. Huh. Of course, the moment he locks the door behind them, it all changes; Ryan grabs for Sam and pulls him in at the foot of the stairs, enveloping him tightly in his embrace. "We're not doing that again?"

"You mean what we did tonight?" Sam clarifies, pressing close, so close he almost feels like he could subsume himself in Ryan.

"Right. With someone else, like you said: someone who doesn't know about us, or just isn't comfortable with me doing this," Ryan says, turning his head to kiss Sam deeply.

Sam groans into the kiss, nodding already. "Yeah. Never again," he whispers.

"Good." Ryan slips his hands into Sam's loosened shirt collar, his fingertips meeting at the nape of his lover's neck. "How thoroughly worn out are you?"

"Exhausted, but I'm sure I can summon the energy for whatever you have in mind," Sam murmurs, kissing Ryan slowly, again and again.

Ryan chuckles against Sam's lips. "Why don't we start with just making it up the stairs," he suggests, letting go of Sam only to place a hand on the small of his back. "You first."

Sam laughs. "You're not up for stairwell sex?" he teases, making his way slowly up to their place.

"You really want to sleep here?" Ryan asks with a snicker. "Like the noble Duke of York, halfway up and halfway down...?"

Sam keeps laughing. "I didn't say sleep," he protests. "I didn't mention anything about sleep."

"Although you did make a mention of exhaustion," Ryan reminds him.

"I don't see the connection," Sam insists, straight-faced, his eyes sparkling. But he quickens his pace up the stairs, unlocking the door and letting them inside.

"I want a drink," Ryan announces, immediately detouring for the dining room and the wet bar. Liquid courage, ha -- is it a total cheat in a situation like this? Ryan's not sure he even cares. "You?"

"Yeah, I'll have one too. Scotch, please," Sam says, watching Ryan closely.

Ryan hands Sam a loaded glass before taking a sip from his own, then carelessly tosses his suit jacket aside. "You have candles, right?" he asks, looking around Sam's - okay, their - living room with new eyes. He unlocks the sliders that lead out to the patio, pushing them open to let the night breeze sigh into the house.

"Yeah. In the drawer in the coffee table," Sam says, downing half his scotch in one gulp. Savouring the burn.

"Cool." Setting his drink aside, Ryan sheds his shirt as well, then locates the candle stash. He pushes said coffee table out of the way, leaving a large bare space on the floor by the open sliders, then begins setting up candles of different lengths and sizes around the room. Carefully he checks that each is stable before he sets it alight, and he surveys his work then hits the switch for the overhead lamp. Once they're bathed by only the full moon and the flickering firelight, Ryan turns to face his lover. "Take your clothes off."

Fuck. Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out, centering himself before he complies, his clothes folded neatly and laid on the nearest chair. Naked and hard, he stands there, waiting for the next order, wondering what the hell Ryan will come up with and thinking that he never expected this night to go either of the places that it has.

Slowly, almost carelessly, Ryan lets his gaze roam over the long solid length of Sam's body. _Almost_ carelessly, because of course, as casual as it might seem, it would be no huge surprise for the heat in Ryan's eyes to burn Sam alive from where he stands. He zeroes in his attention back on his lover's face. "You need to prep your ass," he announces, his voice matter-of-fact. "Then come back and lie down, right there."

There's another second's hesitation, only because Sam so rarely goes here. Rarely ever lets anyone _order_ him to do anything. But fuck, he told Ryan he was willing to go here and to pull back now? "Yes, sir," he murmurs, heading down the hall into their bathroom where he preps as quickly and thoroughly as he can.

While Sam is out of the room, Ryan takes off his dress shoes and socks, setting them neatly aside and out of the way. Then he strolls to stand in front of the wide screen door, enjoying the coolness of the fresh air against his bare chest.

As ready as he'll ever be, Sam pads back through to the living room. "On my back?" he asks, pausing at the spot where he's supposed to lie down.

"Yeah." Ryan gazes out at the horizon for a few seconds longer before turning to look down at Sam. He unbuckles his belt and slides it from his trousers, slowly pulling it free of the loops. "Give me your hands," he orders quietly.

The floor's cold beneath his back but Sam suspects that's the very last thing he'll be aware of shortly. He holds up his hands, wrists together, his eyes on that belt, his cock thumping against his belly.

Leaning down just enough, Ryan wraps Sam's wrists with his belt, weaving the leather in a figure-eight. Tight enough to hold Sam's attention, but not so secure that his lover couldn't free himself if he really really tried. That done, Ryan gives Sam's bound hands a little push, signaling him to relax. Then Ryan slowly strips out of his trousers, the candlelight throwing interesting shadows over his body.

Fuck. Sam's got no idea of what Ryan's got planned, although he's definitely guessing, his bound hands resting on his stomach, his eyes travelling over his lover's body, cock reacting again. Smearing precome across his skin.

"Hands over your head," Ryan commands sharply, wondering whether Sam is quite flexible enough for it. "You will not touch yourself. And you won't touch me," he says, now straddling Sam's shins.

"Yes, sir." Elbows bent, Sam rests his hands on the floor above his head, the position awkward but manageable. He still hasn't got a fucking clue exactly what Ryan intends but not touching his lover? He's not too thrilled about that part.

Now Ryan drops lightly to his knees. If he sat back he'd be resting his weight right down on Sam's groin, all ready and in a perfect position to be fucked. But he doesn't sit yet. Instead, he reaches out and lifts one of the burning candles, careful to keep any of the melted wax from spilling. He holds it poised above his lover's torso, meeting Sam's eyes in the flickering light. Then Ryan tips the candle, hissing as hot wax dribbles down his own chest.

Sam holds his breath, waiting for the spill of hot wax, his eyes going wide when Ryan turns it on himself instead. Fuck. He groans, hands curling into fists.

It's been a long time since they've played with wax, and it was only the once for Ryan. He jerks as he spills another candleful on himself, deliberately aiming for his nipple. Then he sets the candle aside and slowly skims his fingernail beneath the edge of the first hardened wax spill, moaning softly at how extra-sensitive the skin underneath is now.

Fuck. Sam groans again, the sound welling up from low in his chest, nails digging into his palms as his cock jerks violently against his belly. "Ryan..."

"Yeah?" Ryan's voice is a bit breathless as he flakes the wax from his nipple, then pinches himself sharply, his own cock pulsing with blood. "You want something?"

"I want to touch you," Sam says, licking his lips as he watches his lover, knowing damn well he's not getting what he wants.

"You don't get to touch me," Ryan answers, lowering himself to sit lightly on Sam's middle. Now, finally, there's friction when he slowly slides his aching cock against his lover. It amps up his arousal even more when he leans back and dribbles fresh melted wax over the defined lines of his abs.

Cock thumping under Ryan's weight, fuck, almost reaching for him of its own volition, Sam groans, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Eyes open," Ryan snaps out immediately, catching him. "You watch me," he says, his voice a low growl, "or you'll get nothing until tomorrow." Gradually he snaps a long piece of wax from his skin with a small shiver. "You'll have to content yourself with just watching me come, over and over."

"Yes, sir," Sam murmurs, his eyes wide open now, watching Ryan again, his cock aching, his balls tight with tension despite their earlier activities, activities already forgotten.

Pleased with Sam's - unexpected - response, Ryan nods. "Good boy," he breathes. And he steels himself for what's to come next. Having Sam prep himself? That was just to throw him off balance. This is the real thing, but Ryan knows that after the long evening out, his own ass isn't prepped enough for comfort, which is why he grabbed a small packet of lube earlier when he was collecting the candles. Now he rises to his knees once more and makes a show of slowly slicking and stretching his ass, groaning when he strokes just right over his sweet spot. Opening his eyes, he watches his lover as he shifts back and fits Sam's cock to his hole, beginning to take him inside.

Now Sam couldn't take his eyes off Ryan if he tried, the show his lover's putting on for him far too good to be missed. But when he feels that slick tight heat it's all he can do to keep them open again, a soft whimper spilling from his lips. "Please..." he murmurs, looking at Ryan through the frame of his arms.

"You can beg..." Ryan says with a smile, trailing off invitingly. He rocks his hips in shallow movements, taking Sam's cock a little deeper each time.

"I said please," Sam points out, biting at his bottom lip as his cock pulses dangerously.

"Yeah." Ryan picks up another candle, studying the melted wax pooled at the tip. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask for?"

"I don't know. What _can_ I ask for?" Sam says, watching Ryan so very closely, his lover, like this, a complete unknown.

Laughing softly, Ryan leans down and flickers his tongue between Sam's lips, once. "You can ask for anything you want," he teases, leaving unsaid the _You won't get it_ as he sits up again. And when the smooth liquid burn drips onto his erection, he outright yells and rides Sam's cock faster.

"Oh, fuck, please... c'mon... oh god, I'm gonna come," Sam blurts out, his cock throbbing, balls drawing even tighter, Ryan's yell and movements spurring his arousal.

"Not like that, you're not," Ryan grates out, and blows out the candle. He drops forward to his hands, letting his quadriceps take the burden as he fucks himself down onto Sam's cock again and again. Leaning in to suck on his lover's bottom lip, he whispers, "You know what to do, boy."

" _Please_ ," /fuck/, "Please let me come," Sam begs. He could do it without permission, could come right now, but he doesn't want to fuck this up. Doesn't want to disappoint his lover. "Please, sir!"

Ryan grins and kisses Sam deeply, the pace of his hips unrelenting. "When I do," he whispers, squeezing his muscles around the root of Sam's cock before every rise. "And not a moment before." He sits back up, beginning to jack himself off, bits of wax flaking away.

Sam chews at his lower lip, biting through as Ryan rides him harder, hand flying over his cock. It takes every ounce of fucking willpower he has to hold back and then suddenly, thick jets of white spraying his belly, he doesn't have to. He shouts, arching against the floor as his own cock spurts violently, orgasm slamming through him like a fucking freight train.

It feels fucking incredible, not just Ryan's own explosive climax, but Sam's bursting through him as well. Ryan rides his lover through the tumult for as long as he can manage, then slowly collapses against his lover's chest, feeling completely drained. And a wayward giggle escapes him.

Sam chuckles too, his cock still throbbing inside Ryan. "Feeling pretty pleased with yourself, are you?"

Smiling, Ryan rubs his cheek against Sam's shoulder. "You're damn right I am. I rode the beast and lived." He laughs harder.

"The beast?" Sam laughs, not sure whether he's more flattered or insulted. "Are you going to let me have my hands back?"

"If you insist," Ryan whispers, licking along the line of Sam's throat. "I like you this way. But I guess your shoulders would get really sore after a while." He unwraps the leather from Sam's wrists and then sets his belt aside. "There you go. Does that feel all right?"

"A little sore already," Sam says, shaking his arms out, "but I'll live." He smiles and lifts his head for a kiss. "You really enjoyed that?"

"What, did I enjoy seeing you get so aroused just from watching me hurt myself?" Ryan asks, his voice husky. He kisses his lover again. "Hell yeah, I did."

"Good." Sam reaches up, touching Ryan's hair and brushing it back from his face. "This was a much better way to end the evening."

"Yeah," Ryan agrees, nuzzling into the petting caress. "What do you think? Want to bother finding a bed to sleep in?"

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow if we don't," Sam says, nodding reluctantly.

"Can't have that." Grinning Ryan hops lightly to his feet, then offers his lover a hand up. "I love you," he whispers, looking into Sam's eyes. "Just in case I didn't tell you yet this week."

"I think you did, but I'm always happy to hear it," Sam says, kissing Ryan again. Thanking his lucky stars for the day they met in that green room. "I love you too. So much."


End file.
